


Jumin Han meets Ichinose Tokiya

by Chibii94



Series: Characters Meeting their Doppelgangers [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doppelganger, Fluff, Funny, Gen, How have I not seen this?, Silly, Someone had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: Jumin has hired an idol to be the spokesperson for his new line of music software. He turns out to be a little bit...familiar.





	Jumin Han meets Ichinose Tokiya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosalindHawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/gifts).



Jumin’s phone rang for what felt like the umpteenth time today. Every project seemed to be coming to a head at once, and he hadn’t had a moment’s peace all morning. This time, the call was from Jaehee. It was probably important.

“Jumin Han speaking.”

“Hello, Mr. Han, it’s Assistant Kang. I’m at the airport, picking up the person we chose to be the spokesman for our next project.”

“Ah yes, the line of music software. No one better to sell it than an idol.” They had hired an idol from some prestigious music school in Japan. He had sent a consultant to choose from a pool of the top students. He was meeting with this idol to finalize the decision and draw up a contract.

“Yes, yes. I’m calling to let you know that we will be there in ten minutes. Be prepared to meet him.” Jaehee sounded slightly agitated as she said the last couple of words.

“What’s this kid’s name again?” Jumin had so many things running around in his head he couldn’t begin to remember all the names he was supposed to keep straight.

“Ichinose Tokiya.”

“Right. Say, Jaehee, You know what would be a perfect addition to the voice banks for our software?” Jumin had to relieve some stress. He had to think of something pleasant.

A deep sigh came from the other end of the line “What, sir?”

“A voice bank of a cat. The dulcet tones of a cat’s meow could make almost any song even better.”

Jaehee paused, trying to phrase her reply in the most diplomatic way possible.

“Mr. Han, I know you’re stressed, but we need to stay on task for now. We can talk about any modifications to the software later.” she said with a carefully controlled tone.

“Very well. Thank you, Assistant Kang. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone.

The door burst open and Jumin felt a familiar pair of soft red eyes burn into him.

“Zen, can I help you?” he said cooly.

“You think you can meet up with one of the most popular up-and-coming Japanese idols without me knowing?” Zen crossed his arms and stood as resolute as a stone pillar.

“This kid is popular? And how do you know that?” Jumin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m an actor, and he’s done some acting as well. Keeping up on this kind of stuff is sort of my job. He’s huge in Japan and gaining popularity worldwide. I’m not passing up a chance to meet someone who’s that influential by age 17. I gotta see if he’s actually talented or just surrounded by talented people like someone I know.” He stared daggers at Jumin.

“I suppose you can sit in on my meeting if you promise to not interfere. He could be a very important spokesman for our new software.” Jumin just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

“Fine, I’ll just observe.” Zen leaned against the wall with perfect grace.

A knock comes on the office door. Jumin adjusted his jacket and shirt cuffs.

“Come in.” Jumin said.

Jaehee walked in, leading a stylishly dressed young man. He was tall, though a bit shorter than Jumin, with black hair swooped to the side and dark blue eyes. He exuded a maturity and poise rare in someone his age. Out of the corner of his eye, Jumin saw Zen’s eyes widen, and his mouth set in a hard line as he forced back a fit of laughter.

“Ah, you must be Ichinose Tokiya. A pleasure to meet you.” Jumin had to admit, he was a fetching young man. He would look even better in pinstripes. He would have a word with wardrobe when they started shooting.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Han. I look forward to working for you.” Tokiya said with well-trained etiquette.

“Yes, have a seat at the table and we’ll go over the details of your contract.”

Jumin almost let his shell of propriety crack as he heard the door open again. Was the entire country barging into his office today? V tried to sneak in quietly, but failed miserably.

“V, what are you doing here?” it was unlike his friend to interrupt his business dealings.

“Jumin, call the doctor, I think the operation went wrong. I can see, but I’m seeing double.”

Zen finally cracked. He burst into a fit of laughter that brought him to his knees. Jaehee was flushed bright red and hiding behind her hands as she stifled her own laughter.

“What do you mean? What is so funny?” He was really getting irritated.

“You said you’d meet me for lunch today.” V explained, “Traffic was unusually good, so I was early. I was in the lobby, when I saw Jaehee walk by with someone who I thought was you at first glance. I followed, thinking I could catch you. Then I realized that this person was way too young to be you, and I had to see the two of you in a room together. I'd like to get a picture before I leave, if it’s alright with Mr. Tokiya, of course.”

Tokiya was standing awkwardly during the whole exchange, and he finally found the courage to speak.

“Yes, that would be fine." he studied Jumin for a moment, "Now that I look at it, I guess we do have similar features. Quite the coincidence.” he said in a desperate attempt to diffuse some of the tension.

“As if one of you wasn’t enough.” Zen had recovered from his burst of laughter and was leaning against the wall again, “I hope you aren’t as spoiled as this guy. He’s a great boss, but a bit of a trust fund kid.”

“Zen, you said you’d be quiet. Don’t make me call security.” This meeting had turned into a farce, it was time to get back on track. “I think his appearance will be an advantage, it will help customers relate the software with C&R.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Zen said, rolling his eyes. Jumin gave him a look that could melt steel.

“All right,” Jumin said forcefully, “Let’s discuss your contract….”

After a bit of negotiation and clarification, the contract was settled and a preliminary shooting schedule was laid out. Once everyone except Jaehee was out of the room, JUmin sank into his chair and massaged his temples.

“We are never using that consultant ever again. Tokiya is competent, I have no doubt, but of all of the candidates, he had to pick the one who looks like a long-lost brother. What was his name?”

“I believe his name was Masayoshi Ja.” Jaehee said, looking at her clipboard.

“Wait. I’ve dealt in Japanese long enough to know what that means. Let me see the kanji.”

She handed over the clipboard.

“‘Masayoshi’ is ‘Justice’ and ‘Ja’ is ‘Seven’.” He put his head in his hands, “Defender of Justice. Seven Oh Seven. We hired Seven to choose our new spokesman.”


End file.
